Monster on the Loose
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A terrifying monster is on the loose and the Ala Alba crew have to find and destroy it!
1. The Monster

Monster on the Loose

**Natasia: Hey I'm back People!!**

**Setsuna: Natasia keep it down something might come out!**

**Asuna: HELP ME**

**Konoka: Well let's start this story, oh my God what is that, Secchan protect me! (Jumps in to Setsuna's arms)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: The Monster

It was late one dark gloomy evening and Konoka Konoe along with her lover/guardian Setsuna Sakurazaki were walking back to the dorm rooms, when Setsuna with her super sharp hearing heard a growl come from behind them.

--

"Who ever you are show yourself!" yelled Setsuna as she took out Yuunagi and got Konoka behind her. "Grrrrrrr I need flesh!" yelled the monster. Standing in front of Setsuna and Konoka was a gruesome, disgusting, terrifying monster. Setsuna tried to slash the monster but, failed. The monster somehow got behind Setsuna and got to Konoka, the monster bit Konoka's leg before Setsuna got to it.

--

Konoka shrieked in pain and kicked the monster with her other leg as Setsuna took Yuunagi and cut the monster's head. The monster jumped back and came back with its mouth open. Setsuna quickly grabbed Konoka by the waist and spread her wings. Setsuna jumped up quickly and started to fly away with Konoka nestled in her arms crying.

--

"Secchan what was that thing?" cried Konoka. "I don't know but, it's going to pay for hurting you." replied Setsuna as she leaned in to Konoka and kissed her.

Back at the room Asuna and Negi were waiting for Konoka and Setsuna to come back to the room. As Setsuna walked in to the room with Konoka in her arms, Asuna gasped at the site she saw. "Holy shit, what happened to Konoka's leg?" asked Asuna.

--

"Something attacked us on our way here, it said it wanted flesh and bit Kono-chan's leg." replied Setsuna. "It was so terrifying." said Konoka.

**Setsuna: Kono-chan are you ok?**

**Konoka: Yes I'll be fine.**

**Asuna: Holy Shit what was that thing?!**

**Natasia: Forgive me for making this chapter short I ran out of ideas!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Hola, well that monster is going to be dead when I get a hold of it!!**

**Megan: Natasia don't over do it again and Asuna stay away from my girlfriend's ribs.**

**Asuna: (Not paying attention)**

**Setsuna: That monster will get it for hurting Kono-chan!**

**Konoka: Secchan you'll protect me right? **

**Setsuna: Of course I will, I love you. (Stares in to Konoka's eyes)**

**Konoka: (Blushes very hard)**

Chapter two: Identifying the Monster and Finding a way to stop it

The next day Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, Konoka and Natasia were in search of answers from Mahora's top two geniuses, Chao and Hakase. "Chao-san, Hakase-san did you two create another monster?" shouted Natasia. "Um so you ran in to it, didn't you?" asked Chao.

--

"No I didn't, they did," Natasia said pointing to Konoka and Setsuna. "So does that mean its dead?" asked Hakase. "Unfortunately no, it hurt Kono-chan before I could kill It." replied Setsuna. "Well luckily it only comes out at night." said Chao. Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other and then back at Hakase and Chao.

--

"What do we do to stop it?" asked Negi. "We need to use magic to seal it away but, if we get to close to it, it will kill and eat us." said Hakase. "How did it get out of the lab anyways?" asked Asuna. "Well we were doing some tests on it and one of the tests's turned him in to a cannibal." said Hakase.

--

"Why does it have such sharp teeth?" asked Natasia. "Well it was supposed to be a vampire pet for Eva-chan but, instead of liking just the blood it wants the whole thing." said Chao. Natasia started to tremble which made Asuna and Konoka worry about her. "Natasia-san are you ok?" asked Konoka as she placed a hand on Natasia's shoulder.

--

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I'm just trembling of excitement and fear," replied Natasia. "Fear and excitement, what is that supposed to mean?" asked the ever so clueless Baka Red. "It means I'm excited to get a chance to destroy this monster and I'm afraid I might not only lose my life but, those I care about." responded Natasia.

--

"Seeing as its morning I'm going to go and warn Megan and then everyone else in class 3A before school starts." said Natasia. Natasia jumped out of the window and started to fly to her girlfriend's house. "We should warn the members of Ala Alba and then class 3A to be careful and lock the dorm down." said Negi.

--

"What we need to do is create a strong hold for class 3A to stay in during the night." said Asuna.

--

Everyone agreed to this idea and decided to ask Evangeline if they could use the resort as the place to stay in at night. All they had to do was take off the charm that was placed on the resort to make only one hour pass when inside.

--

Of course Evangeline got mad about using the resort as the little strong hold and refused but, with forceful determination and a kick in the face from Asuna the little vampire agreed and released the charm on the resort.

--

Soon it was time for class and Negi made the announcement. "Ok class this is going to be a little alarming news but, please listen." said Negi calming the class down. "Well thanks to Chao-san and Hakase-san they have created a monster that is now roaming around the school campus, so that is why before night fall at exactly 6:00 P.M everyone is to report to Evangeline-san's hut where we will reveal where the strong hold is." said Negi.

--

"Yes once everyone is there we will do a roll call to insure that all of class 3A is at Eva-nee-san's house." called out Natasia. "Oh Negi-bozu, is it ok if I bring Megan?" asked Natasia. "Yes of course the more company the better," replied Negi.

--

"Is this monster such a threat?" asked Makie. "Yes Kono-chan and I were attacked by it last night, and here is the evidence," said Setsuna as she walked over to Konoka and showed everyone the teeth marks on her leg.

--

The classes' shrieks of horror notified that they now understood the danger of this monster. "An elite team of fighters will try to destroy the monster once we have a plan." said Negi. "So until 6:00 P.M I want everyone to get everything that they need, you all have three hours to do this, so everyone is dismissed except for those of the Ala Alba group." said Negi.

--

The class still horrified listened to Negi and quickly ran out the door and to the dorms to gather their belongings. Once everyone besides those of the Ala Alba was gone Negi started to plan. "So what should we do to destroy this monster?" asked Negi.

--

"We should use a sealing spell to trap the demon in to a bottle." said Yue. "But we don't have a sealing bottle," replied Negi. "Well you might not but, I surely do!" shouted Natasia. "You do? How did you get a hold of one?" asked Negi.

--

"Oh I use sealing bottles to seal up demons when I'm too lazy to just kill them." said Natasia. "So you always use them then." said Asuna as she gave her a grin. "This is no time for your stupid remarks we need to kill a monster!" shouted Natasia.

--

Asuna stopped teasing the thirteen year old hanyo and now became serious. "Ok let me just find this thing and end its life!" yelled Asuna as she got here sword out of her card.

--

"I will protect everyone with this sword, I swear it!" Asuna shouted holding up here sword.

**Setsuna: Well now we know where the monster came from.**

**Asuna: I should have known.**

**Natasia: Don't worry Megan I'm going to protect you with my life!**

**Megan: I love you Natasia!**

**Natasia: Oh and please review now that it's longer!!**


	3. To Protect the Class

**Natasia: Well there you have it Asuna being cocky again.**

**Asuna: Hey I heard that.**

**Natasia: Well it's true.**

**Setsuna: Asuna she has a point there.**

**Konoka: Yeah you did show cockyness in what you said last chapter.**

**Asuna: Ok, ok I get your points on with the chapter!**

Chapter three: To Protect the Class

It was getting late and it was already 5:30 so the class was already conjugating at Evangeline's hut. "Ok it's 5:35 now so I'm going to do roll call now," said Negi. After Negi reached number 27 he realized that Nodoka wasn't at the hut yet. "Where's Nodoka-san?" asked Negi. "She must still be at the library warning the other students there." said Yue.

--

"I'm going to go find her!" shouted Natasia as she spread her wings and flew off to Library Island. Everyone wasn't really stunned because they've already seen Setsuna's wings.

--

Above Library Island Natasia was soaring through the air when she finally spotted Nodoka running down Sakura path. "Nodoka-chan, up here!" yelled Natasia as she flew lower so that she was next to Nodoka.

--

"Ah Natasia-san, what are you doing here?" asked Nodoka in her quite voice. "I'm here to get you safely to Eva-nee-san's hut, so come on." said Natasia as she scooped up Nodoka in to her arms and quickly flew to Evangeline's house.

--

"It's almost 6:00, I'm going to go look for her." said Setsuna just as she spread her wings. Just when Setsuna was about to take off she got a glimpse of white wings flying towards the hut. "Hurry up and get ready to close the door." Negi said to Konoka.

--

Konoka got near the door when a gust of wind rushed through the door and Konoka slammed it shut. Natasia had Nodoka in her arms and she let her down and folded her wings in.

--

"Nodoka you knew that it was getting late and yet you still went to check on everyone at the library!" scolded Yue and Haruna. "I'm sorry I was worried about everyone." responded Nodoka in a hushed tone.

--

"Ok everyone, go downstairs quickly," ordered Negi. Without hesitation everyone sped downstairs and in to the teleport room. Negi instructed everyone to step on to the teleport circle, which is what they did.

--

They were all teleported to Evangeline's resort and were safely taken care of. "Wow this place is so cool, and it's warm too." said Makie. "Yeah its summer time in here." said Chisame. "Look there's even a pool and a beach too!" shouted Yuuna.

--

"Natsumi-nee-chan that's why I told you and Chizuru-nee-chan to bring a bathing suit." said Kotaro. "Thanks Kotaro-kun, now were all prepared." said Natsumi. "So we have to stay here every night until the monster dies?" asked Akira.

--

"Y-yeah, you know this is scary just like that time we were stuck in the magic world with Nagi-san." said Ako. "Onee-chan I'm scared," said Fumika as she clung on to Fuuka. "It's ok Fumika we have Kaede-nee to protect us." responded Fuuka.

--

"Chao-san have you located the monster yet?" asked Negi as he hovered over the scientist. "Yeah I've found it and you're not going to like the news." responded Chao. Over hearing the conversation Natasia, Setsuna and Konoka quickly rushed over to them.

--

"So where is it?" asked Setsuna. "Well it's just outside Evangeline-san's hut." said Chao. "What, we locked the doors right?" asked Asuna. "Yes we sealed the teleport portal from the outside and we locked Eva-chan's house door just in case." said Konoka. "You didn't give that monster any powers did you?" asked Natasia.

--

"Well no, only the powers of Love." said Hakase. "L-love?" asked Asuna. "Yup, seeing as Evangeline-san shows no love towards anyone, except the Thousand Master," Hakase was cut off by Evangeline. "Yo I heard that Hakase!" shouted Evangeline.

--

"We built the monster to have powers of love." continued Chao. "That's a kind of weird monster but, I'll go with It." said Asuna. "I think the power of love is beautiful." cried Natasia and Setsuna.

--

"You two are so weak ever since you started to date." said Asuna. Snapping out of her crying fit Natasia heard Asuna's comment and contradicted. "Hey who you calling weak, I admit that with pure dumb luck and my terrible luck you were able to strike my ribs but, I can beat you any day!" shouted Natasia.

--

"Oh do you want to bet on that?" asked Asuna. Before Natasia could speak she was grabbed by the collar and was being held above the floor. Setsuna had grabbed Natasia in hopes of stopping her and Asuna from fighting.

--

"Come on let me go, at least let me flick her forehead." Natasia pleaded struggling in Setsuna's hold. "Now is not the time for this shenanigans." said Setsuna as she slowly placed Natasia back to the floor.

--

"Right now we have to kill that monster, do you understand me?" asked Setsuna. "Yes mother," replied Natasia. "H-hey, I-I'm not m-mom." said Setsuna. "I know that, I just like to think of you as a mom." said Natasia.

--

Negi and Asuna were laughing at the comment while Megan and Konoka were happily watching the two sisters quarrel. But have they forgotten about the monster?

**Natasia: Well did we forget about the monster?**

**Setsuna: Of course not!**

**Konoka: Yup we didn't forget.**

**Asuna: Wait why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?**

**Natasia: Baka, anyways please review for me and have a good day!!**


	4. Intruder

**Natasia: Asuna do you remember now?**

**Asuna: Yeah I remember so stop asking me.**

**Setsuna: So we'll be safe for now.**

**Konoka: Yup for now though.**

**Natasia: I saw a few mistakes in the last chapter so forgive me for that I'm getting kind of sloppy with my work!**

Chapter four: Intruder

It was about 8:00 P.M and the class was still awake and goofing around in the pool. Hakase and Chao were watching the monster's where about's and realized that it wasn't near the house anymore. "Where did the monster go, I can't find it!" shouted Hakase. "I don't know, what if it got in to the hut." stated Chao. "We need to tell Negi-sensei!" yelled Chao.

--

Chao and Hakase quickly ran to Negi who was sitting in the look out deck with Natasia, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Megan.  
"Negi-sensei, there's trouble, big trouble!" shouted Chao.

--

"Really what happened?" asked Asuna. "The monster has disappeared from our scanners!" panicked Hakase. "That's now good we have to get everyone up to the observatory dome." said Negi.

--

Setsuna and Natasia spread their wings and got a bull horn and took off. "ATTENTION CLASS 3A, EVERYONE IS TO REPORT TO THE OBSERVATORY DOME FAST!!" yelled Setsuna and Natasia as they flew over the resort.

--

All of class 3A heard this announcement and headed to the observatory dome like mad dogs. When everyone was there Negi and Asuna closed up the dome and did a roll call.

--

Once roll call was over Negi made the announcement about the monster. "Ok class I just heard from Chao-san and Hakase-san that the monster has disappeared from the scanners. "And for everyone's safety we need to keep everyone in here until we find it." said Asuna.

--

CRASH

--

They all heard a crash come from outside and they got scared. "W-what was t-that?" asked Makie. "I don't know what if it's the monster." said a scared Misa, Madoka and Kakizaki.

--

Setsuna and Konoka checked outside the window and saw the monster walking around the resort. "Shit that monster is here." cursed Setsuna. It's what everyone feared the monster has infiltrated the resort.

**Natasia: Damn, what if that monster gets to us?**

**Setsuna: Don't worry we'll kill it.**

**Konoka: We need to protect everyone.**

**Asuna: Like I said I'll protect everyone!**

**Setsuna/Konoka/Natasia: COCKY**


	5. That Idiot!

**Asuna: You can at least back me up!**

**Natasia: We could but, we don't want to be cocky.**

**Setsuna: Yeah, I mean to be honest in the first chapter I was only able to land one strike on the thing.**

**Konoka: Secchan has a point and besides Secchan is stronger and faster than you Asuna.**

**Asuna: HEY!**

**Setsuna: (Blushes slightly)**

**Natasia: Well it's true, Setsuna-nee-chan can beat anyone, even you.**

**Asuna: Why you little runt! (Chases after Natasia with a giant hammer)**

**Natasia: (Runs away and mocks Asuna's slowness)**

**Setsuna/Konoka: While Asuna trys to kill Natasia on with the next chapter.**

Chapter five: That Idiot!

The class stayed silent as they watched the monster roaming around the resort. The Ala Alba were silently planning on how to destroy the monster. "We could just wait for morning and plan on how to kill it then." whispered Yue.

--

"We can't take the risk of sleeping here with that monster already in the resort, what if it finds us?" asked Natasia. The group went quite when they heard a loud smash come from outside of the doom.

--

Negi and Asuna looked out of the window to see Evangeline, Chachazero and Chachamaru trying to kill the monster. "Eva-chan? What in the hell is that idiot doing?" said Asuna.

As they watched Evangeline battle with Chachamaru and Chachazero helping her; Konoka noticed that Evangeline already had bite marks on her arms and legs. "OMG, even that monster was able to hurt Eva-chan!" said a surprised Konoka.

--

"Really?" asked about half the class as they looked out the window and saw the marks on Evangeline. "How is that even possible, Eva-san is like really strong." stated Makie.

--

Outside the dome Evangeline was breathing heavily already and was getting ready to leave. "Chachamaru, Chachazero let's go." shouted Evangeline as she and the two others disappeared into a shadow.

--

The monster lunged at them but, was too late and fell face flat onto the concrete.

--

Evangeline and her two robot companions appeared in the dome via shadow transportation and were very tired. "Eva-chan baka, what the hell were you trying to do?!" yelled Asuna. "Stop yelling that monster might hear us." hissed Evangeline.

--

Asuna looked at her and clamped her mouth shut as Konoka came over to Evangeline and healed her wounds. "Eva-chan, that wasn't a smart idea." said Konoka as she tended Evangeline's wounds.

--

Even the great vampire Evangeline was no match for this terrifying creature; will they be able to stand up to this horrifying beast?

**Asuna: Well can we?**

**Natasia: I don't know, even Eva-nee-san wasn't able to kill that THING!**

**Setsuna: Maybe we should all attack it at once.**

**Konoka: Yeah that's a good idea!**

**Natasia: Well please read and review for me and enjoy!**


End file.
